


If no term is worthy enough

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Nines isn't aware of his emotions. He's just discovering.After Connor and he tried it with casual sex to get to know what it feels like, it leaves Nines with the thought, that something deeply changed in him.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	If no term is worthy enough

**Author's Note:**

> This thing had been a prompt, which was given to me by Polaroid_Memoir and spacesix. - Thank you! What was considered being a drabble or ficlet with nothing more than 500 words, mutated to a oneshot of almost 1200 words...
> 
> I just can't leave Nines and Connor if it's coming to feelings and emotions... I love them so much! - If you have a soft spot for that pairing, there will be definitely more!
> 
> I hope you have fun with this! Would love it to read you in the comments!

It was illogical! It was not supposed to be like this! How had he even missed the point in time when it had happened?

Nines was sitting in the stasis room where he and Connor would be locked away every night to go into stasis. During the last few nights, however, something completely different had happened. He and Connor had spent time together. Of course, it had happened before that he and Connor had spoken to each other without going into stasis. They had talked about feelings. Especially after Nines became a deviant. He still had to understand all this. For him, it wasn't natural to comprehend the world as it was.

Connor, on the other hand, who already had some experience, could help him to learn about human emotion. But now something had happened that affected Nines in his deepest core.

At first, it was just sex. Research... to find out how people feel through having sexual intercourse. Nines remembered that especially the first few times he seemed to feel this experience completely different than Connor.

He remembered how Connor had been deep in his feelings underneath him while he was mechanically looking at it all. Connor seemed to be able to take it more humanly. He showed human emotion. He had kissed Nines while he wondered if there was a point of it all. But he couldn't hide the fact that he liked it when they kissed deeply. It was just so strange to him. Just like the way Nines was touched, which served to initiate the whole thing. Connor took his time, although it would not have been necessary.

Nines had found it useful to choose a position that was comfortable for both of them and that simplified the event itself. So he had taken Connor from behind first. Before it happened last time, he had explained to Connor that there was no reason at all to repeat it. That Nines had nothing out of it. That his emotions had let him down the first time.

Then Connor had suggested something else. This time, Connor laid on his back. Even if this position was a bit more complicated for Nines to handle, it had set something in motion in him that he couldn't explain to himself until now. He had looked into Connor's eyes the whole time, had leaned over him, held him, and caressed him. Connor had kissed him repeatedly in the meantime... Just the feeling of his apparent breath - which only served to cool Connor's system - on his lips and in his mouth had triggered something that Nines was completely overwhelmed with.

After Connor had reached his climax and Nines had followed him, Connor had done something that changed the way of Nines' thinking. Connor had placed his arms around his neck, kissed him on his mouth, and pulled him closer. While they had separated relatively quickly after the first time, they allowed themselves now to savor it. Before that, Nines had the urgent need to straighten everything out. To get dressed, to button up his shirt all the way to the top, and to get into posture.

Last time he desired to let time stand still forever and to be in Connor's arms for good. He enjoyed stroking Connor through his hair, kissing his neck, and sensing how his fingers slid along his distinctive jawline.

All of a sudden, Nines had come to realize that there was only one thing he was created for: to protect Connor! He had looked so vulnerable beneath him, with his eyes slightly open. The brown color in his eyes... Nines had caught himself being distracted several times during the day trying to find out the correct hexadecimal code for the color. But they had been so fascinating that he decided that none of the colors did justice to Connor's eyes.

The same happened to Connor's chassis. He had exposed his chassis under Nines' touch in certain parts as he had touched him. While his own chassis was black like darkness, Connor's appeared to be ivory. The bluish light in the stasis room bathed Connor's chassis in an electrifying appearance for which Nines could not find a term he considered worthy enough...

Connor appeared to be so beautiful for Nines that his central unit was about to crash when Connor even just winked at him. Gavin had wondered why Nines' Thirium rose to his cheeks if Connor even went by. By now he knew that it was an android variant of blushing.

With time, it became more and more clear to him: He had fallen in love with Connor honestly and down to the deepest depths of his programming.

"What's wrong, Nines?" he could hear Connor's voice asking. He had the impulse that his voicebox would fail if he started to talk now. He would embarrass himself by telling Connor that he loved him.

Connor sat down next to him and looked him in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you," he asked softly and tilted his head. Nines first looked at him with his ice-blue eyes, then he averted his gaze.  
"Hey...," Connor said and touched his chin to turn Nines' head. His touch was electrifying.

Nines took Connor's hand, placed a gentle kiss in the middle of its palm, and lingered for a moment until Connor's hand came to rest on his cheek. He closed his eyes and noticed Connor moving closer to him. He leaned his forehead against the side of Nines' head and looked at him.

Connor could hear Nines' calm but melancholy voice inside.  
"I don't know if we should do this again. It changes me..." Connor didn't know what to reply at first.  
"It makes me nervous, it increases my need to protect you, and it makes me weak."  
"Nines..."  
"It is completely illogical... but not a femtosecond goes by in which l do not yearn for you or your touch."

Now Nines opened his eyes and looked at Connor.  
"I know... Because I feel the same."

Nines did not understand. While Connor was so lovable, Nines felt as if he was none of those things.

"I think humans refer to it as falling in love..." Nines blinked. Was that really it?  
"Do we have something like a romance?" he asked insecurely and saw Connor's lips forming into a light smile.  
"Yes... maybe..."

It was a moment that couldn't have any deeper meaning.

"Do you remember the question you asked me at first? Before all this started?" Nines looked at him waiting. Of course, he knew.  
"You asked me what people get out of dating and forming something like a relationship. - Maybe that's just it!"

When Connor kissed him tenderly a moment later, Nines noticed for the first time since his activation that his central unit had stopped responding... There was nothing left for Nines at that moment... Only Connor and the desire to be close to him.


End file.
